Invisible
by Ilovecrimes
Summary: When Tim notices that everyone around him acts weird, soon his whole world will turn upside down! Sorry, I really suck at summarys! One-shot, Warning: Character death! Rating for bad language and to be sure!


This is my first NCIS story ever, so please be nice! I know it's increadebly bad! I have no beta and I'm german so all the mistakes are mine. Please review and tell me, what I can do better. I hope you will still enjoy this, I'm doing my best!

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the characters, I just own this story.

McGee sat at his desk and watched Tony. Tony acted weird today! He wasn't joking about McGee, yeah, he didn't even talk to him. Not that McGee missed the jokes and the nicknames, but that was just not Tony. McGee thought back. Had he done anything to upset Tony? He couldn't remember something, that would make Tony so angry! Well, in fact he didn't seem angry, just silent and, strangely, a bit sad.

Finally McGee turned his head in the other direction. Now, he looked at Ziva. But she acted the same way Tony did. McGee frowned and stood up.

„What's your problem?" he asked. No response. With a sigh, McGee raised his voice and asked again. Still, no response. In this moment, Gibbs walked in.

„Someone has to tell Abby!" he said. McGee noticed that even Gibbs sounded a bit sad and exhausted.

„Tell her what?" No response. That was clearly getting on his nerves. Why was everyone ignoring him?

„I think we should do it together, we shoud all be there for Abby!" said Ziva. Be there for her? That didn't seem to make much sense. „What happened? What's going on?" McGee asked, but his colleagues remained silent. They just stood up and walked towards the elevator.

McGee looked at them confused, then he hurried to the elevator too. When it started to move, Gibbs turned his famous switch and looked at them. Well, he looked at Tony and Ziva. „Someone has to inform Sarah too!" he said. Sarah? They didn't mean HIS Sarah, right?

„I could do it," said Tony. It was actually the first thing he had said in a while. McGee still had no idea, what they would inform this „Sarah" about. Or Abby. McGee couldn't remember, if there were any Sarah's involved in their new case.

„Oh, and someone should go to autopsy, I don't know if Ducky and Palmer are there, but we should try!" Gibbs added. He looked at the others.

„I will do that!" Ziva said finally. „I will go with her!" McGee said. No one protested. Gibbs just nodded and turned the switch again.

McGee watched Ziva curious as they walked towards autopsy. „I can't believe it..." she mumbled. „Are you okay?" McGee's concern was stronger than the wish to ask WHAT she couldn't believe. Ziva just shook her head and sighed. They walked silent until they reached their destination.

Autopsy was empty. Ducky and Jimmy were obviously somewhere else, most likely a crime scene. Ziva sighed. McGee looked around, but there was really no one! Great, everything for nothing! He would have liked to talk to someone normal. Well, if you'd say Ducky and Palmer were normal.

„Okay..." Ziva whispered and turned around to go back to the elevator. McGee followed her. They went back to the bullpen and waited. Soon, Gibbs and Tony came back too.

„And?" Gibbs asked. Ziva shook her head. „No one was there!" she explained. McGee noticed that she sounded like she was withholding tears but he didn't dare to ask. It was probably dangerous to assume that Ziva David was crying.

McGee silently sat back in his chair and looked at his Teammates. His friends. They were really good friends to ignore him.

„What's next, boss?" Tony asked, sounding very tired.

„Nothing, Tony, I think you all should just go home! I talked to director Vance. In this," he made a short break to think about his next word, „Situation, it's not necessary that you all stay here."

The others shot him confused looks. Gibbs sent them HOME? He wanted that they stopped working?

„Are you sure, boss?" Tony asked. Gibbs just nodded. Tony, Ziva and McGee stood up and walked towards the elevator. Before entering, Tony turned around once more.

„I'm sorry, boss." He said. Gibbs sighed. „Okay, Tony." McGee wondered a bit, why Gibbs just accepted an apology of one of his employee's. In this moment, Ziva seemed to remember something.

„Gibbs? When is...you know...the funeral?"

The funeral? McGee thought. Oh, yes, of cause! They just solved that very gruesome case and the dead PO would be buried soon. Gibbs kind of made friends with his widow and promised to go to the funeral.

„In three days," Gibbs answered. Then the doors of the elevator closed and they all went home.

„Damn!" McGee cursed. For some reason his door wouldn't open and his cell phone was, well, he had actually no idea where it was. He thought. What now? After a few minutes, he decided to walk back to NCIS. He could sleep at his desk. Okay, that was a very bad idea but at least not so expensive like a hotel.

He slept at his desk for the last three days. No one complained, so why would he go? It was very strange. No one talked to him, and for some reason no one answered, when he called someone. Per workphone, because his cell phone was still missing. It was like he was invisible. Finally it was time to go to the funeral.

Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, Abby, Jimmy, Ducky and even director Vance were there. That was strange. McGee walked a bit closer. „Hey guys, how are you? The last three days were really cra..." he didn't finish his sentence. He had just noticed Sarah. His Sarah. McGee looked around on the graveyard. Then he saw the tombstone. And sighed. That wasn't the funeral of Petty Officer Eric Simms. It was his funeral. Timothy McGee.

He walked to the big coffin. Somehow it all made sense. He noticed that Abby stood next to him. „I can't believe he got shot at a crime scene!" she whispered. Ziva, Gibbs and Tony came over as well. McGee looked at them all, then he looked at the coffin, his coffin, again. And he smiled.

„I will miss you, Tim!" Abby said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

McGee looked up and smiled at his team.

„I will miss you, too!"


End file.
